Waking up Diary 1
by Alice writer
Summary: Alice has just woken up from her last slumber and finds her self in a situation.


Dear Diary:

From when i first woke up to when i first found you under that tree in the middle of no where their has been so much happening to me that i didnt understand. But know that i started to have these visions i sware that now i understand mostly everything, everything that happened to me before i woke up that one time, is just a big blur. But here is my story since everything had started happening to me.

The first thing i noticed when i woke up was a pained headache, and the second thing was who am i, and where am i. I was in a large dark room, the walls looked to be made out of rotting wood, and and straw that was on the ground. Where could i be, then as i looked around i could see little cracks in the wall, and sun light was sweeping in, touching my skin. The sunshine made it sparkle like tiny little diamonds were facade of my skin, but then as i stood up i noticed everything was so so soft and delicate. Once i walked to one of the walls to see what was outside, i put my hand to the wall and it suddenly fell down. What could possibly be happening to me.

Then i heard a scream coming in the distance and i ran to see what could be wrong, but as i went by the girl who was screaming, no one else was around but me and her. She was screaming at me? What kind of monster could i be if all i do is scare people by what i look like. Then as i heard running footsteps coming toward me i ran away, i didn't know what could happen if anyone else saw me. As fast as possible i ran as far as i could, that's when i realized the how fast i was going. Once i stopped i was out where there was only clear land with trees and bushes, as soon as i stepped into a small patch of shade, the sparkles left my skin and i looked like a normal pale human being from what i could tell.

Then i sat down aganst the tree, i stopped thinking and realized a burning sensation in the back of my throat. What could that possibly be from, then i smelled a citrus sent that smelled so appetizing, i could swear that my mouth was filling with saliva that i couldnt even believe it excited. But then without my help my body was on its own way to the smell and their was no way that i could stop myself. Then i noticed a small rocky road was heading north, and on the path was 3 humans walking toward a village.

There was only one question in my mind, Why would i be attracted to these small humans? What had they ever done to me? The answer to that would be nothing. They had done nothing to me except attract me to them, but once the humans turned around and spotted me i slowed down so they couldn't notice anything was wrong. All they could possibly see was my sparkling skin and my beauty. I then noticed that they were 2 men, and now they were staring at me like i was some beautiful angel that was sent down to them. But they were wrong.

Suddenly i walked toward one of them took my hands to his head like i was going to kiss him and instead of doing that, i broke his neck and noticed that his body went limp at once. But then i looked at the other male, he was running away from me and i went after him and snapped his neck and dragged him back over to my other meal. Once i bit into their necks, it was as easy as easy as breaking down that one wooden wall. Their blood tasted so good, it was like drinking smoothies from a paper exterior, all i could think of when i was drinking the blood was the burn in my throat. Everytime i swallowed a mouthful, the pain started to dull and went away, but it came back as soon as i was finished with the dead remains of the two humans.

As i got up from the ground i noticed i was still hungry after all of that blood, but how could i be. I felt the blood going inside of me yet but it didnt make anysense. But then i went to a small water hole and tried to drink some of the water, but spat it out imediantly, it just tasted like dirt. But water usually didnt even have a taste to it, it just tasted plane, then i saw my reflection in it. I looked so diffrent from what little i do remember, i looked more beautiful then i had before.

_But then suddenly i was lost in a swirl of colors, and then i saw a small picture that was growing larger and then it started moving. I saw a tall, leonine man walk into a room and start walking near me, he had short blond curly hair and dark red eyes. As soon a he came toward me i steeped down from the stool and started walking toward him. Then i spoke to him._

_"You've kept me waiting a long time" i said_

_Then he dipped his head down to me like a gentleman, and he replied by saying "I'm sorry mam"_

Then i was back to reality and was thinking about to the feeling that had washed through me as i met this stranger in the bar. All i could tell is that i had to meet him no matter what was going to happen to me i had to be with him.

I'll right more when i get a chance to, right now im off to figure out if i can find the man i saw in my vision. I promise to write more tomorrow, but for now i need to find him.

-Alice


End file.
